Lindsey VS Jeffy
Description Total Drama VS SuperMarioLogan! Which dimwit will win? Fashion and perfectness or Cherrios and Hop Hop? Lindsey VS Jeffy Lindsey https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSCuTEOQkho (Total Drama Theme) Lindsay, labeled The Dumb Princess, is one of the main protagonists of Total Drama series. She is in love, and in a relationship with Tyler, the jock and best friends with Beth. She is known for not being smart, but friendly, having a constant sunny disposition and solving problems. Much to Heather and Courtney's dismay, Lindsay is quite popular among the cast. Despite being in love with Tyler, Lindsay has fallen for many other men, namely Alejandro, Justin and Trent. POWERS/SKILLS Friendliness Lindsey: Which one's Tyler? Jeffy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fe33G8DdRyc (Doh De Oh) Jeffy is an anti-hero in the SuperMarioLogan videos. He is the son of Nancy and the late painter, Jacques Pierre François and the adopted son of Mario and Rosalina.It has been revealed that Nancy gave birth to him at a porta potty on August 21st 2004. Jeffy is a retarded, childish, and short tempered 14 year old mentally disabled boy who likes to put pencils up his nose, spank his diaper and put his pee pee in cheerios, say coarse language and make animal noises. In some videos, Jeffy can also be angry, rude, demanding, selfish, mean, arrogant and short-tempered. Powers/Skills Getting stuff out of nowhere, saying the abc's backwards, performing magic tricks, strength that can damage someone made out of metal, Teleportation (possibly) Jeffy: ARE YOU *@#$ING HIGH?! Battle Lindsey is putting on some nail polish until she spills some because of Jeffy's loud and annoying Cat Piano. Lindsey starts walking up to Jeffy. Lindsey: Thanks a lot. Now I have spilled some expensive nail polish because of that piece of that piece of junk. Jeffy: I'ts not a piece of junk. It's my Cat Piano. Jeffy starts banging on the Cat Piano again. Lindsey: Do it again and I'll throw that Cat Piano in the ocean. Jeffy: You wouldn't. Lindsey: I would. Jeffy: Do it then, F*****. Lindsey grabs the Cat Piano and tosses it in the camp's lake. Jeffy starts raging at Lindsey. Jeffy: Are you ****ing high?! Jeffy starts punching Lindsey. FIGHT! Lindsey: It's on! Lindsey starts kicking Jeffy. Jeffy takes a breath to scream. Jeffy:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jeffy's scream pushes Lindsey back but she pushes back and attacks back. Lindsey: You are one bad boy. Jeffy: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You called Jeffy a bad boy! Jeffy starts charging up to Lindsey and starts trowing random objects until her face gets smacked by a hard apple. Jeffy: Whoops. It slipped. Lindsey: Ow. Jeffy ends the battle by punching Lindsey, knocking her out. Jeffy: Yay! Jeffy wins! Uh. Uh. KO! Results Sure, they both seem dumb as each other but it turns out Jeffy was able to take down Lindsey the Dumb Princess. Though Lindsey may have survived great heights but Jeffy has survived more dangerous stuff. The winner is Jeffy! = Poll = Who do you want to win? Lindsey Jeffy Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Fanon Warfares Category:TV Shows Vs Internet